


Heart-to-Heart

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andros was less than happy about Karone being a Power Ranger. Karone was less than happy about Andros being a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-to-Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to try one of those dialogue-only stories, so I started this one. And then promptly forgot about it. But then I remembered and finished it, and I think I like it, so there will probably be a few more of these.

"Andros?"

"Yeah?"

"You're avoiding me."

"No, I'm not."

"You shouldn't lie to me. I could turn you into a frog."

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"But you are mad at me."

"Not really."

"Yes, you are. You haven't spoken to me since I came back from Terra Venture."

"You left without saying goodbye."

"I left you a note. You would've tried to stop me from leaving."

"I couldn't have."

"But you would have tried, and I didn't want to fight with you."

"You didn't need to go."

"Yes, I did. You just didn't want me to. Admit it."

"I didn't."

"You didn't want me to be a Ranger, did you."

"No."

"Why not? Andros."

"I just didn't want to lose you again, okay? Not when I'd finally found you and there was no one who was going to take you away from me."

"That wasn't your choice to make. It was mine."

"I... know."

"Do you really?"

"I know. I was just... worried."

"You didn't need to worry about me."

"You're my sister. And then you disappeared again..."

"Oh... _oh._ Andros—"

"I'm glad you're okay, Karone. And I—I'm sorry I was a jerk."

"What did you say?"

"You're going to make me say it again, aren't you."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I was a jerk."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"You are?"

"You're my brother. I love you."

"Oh."

"I'm going to hug you now."

"Okay... Karone?"

"Yes?"

"I... love you too."

"You do?"

"I have to repeat one that, too, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I know. Are you done brooding out here, then?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Zhane said something about cake."

"Then yes."

"Good."


End file.
